


File

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drabble, F/F, Personal Favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Raven would have nursed quiet envy over her appearance; Mystique wonders how many ways she can destroy a file.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Mystique prickles at the grating scrape of a nail file mingling with clicks of a heeled boot. It threatens to pull her down into memories of Sharon, practicing her verbal spars while filing her nails. 

Psylocke is a far cry from the alcohol ravaged foster mother. Her arrogance stems from survival with skills to back it up. The jut of her cheekbones comes naturally rather than a diet of pure alcohol, and calculating eyes from living under scummy thumbs.

Raven would've nursed quiet envy over her outward appearance; Mystique wonders how many ways a nail file can be destroyed. 

"Our office hours are from noon to midnight. Would you like to fill out a form?" 

The rusted wall clock sits stubbornly on five minutes after twelve. 

"Caliban is going to make me pay extra either way for picking the lock on his gate." 

Psylocke arches an eyebrow as she slides a clipboard across the desk. Sighing, she steps over the cluttered floor. Settling across her thighs takes effort with her dress protesting. It squeezes at her ribs and stretches thin across her back.

"Just charge me the extra fees." 

Psylocke rolls her eyes, chucking the nail file over her shoulder as she reaches for the laces across her breasts.


End file.
